Vapor intrusion remediation systems are sometimes used in buildings or structures for removing volatile chemicals from subsurface soil or groundwater contamination. In certain radon-mitigation applications, for example, such remediation systems can be used to reduce or eliminate the presence of radon gasses within the interior of a home or office building. Typically, the remediation system will include a ventilation fan and a number of exhaust pipes for providing direct ventilation to the basement or ground floor of the building, or alternatively, for channeling the contaminated volatiles from under the foundation of the building directly to the ambient air.
The type of remediation system employed will typically vary depending on the type of building or structure that is to be ventilated. A subslab depressurization technique, for example, is often employed in radon reduction applications where a basement or slab-on-grade foundation is present. A submembrane suction technique, in turn, is often used in those radon reduction applications where a crawlspace is present. Other reduction techniques such as sealing, house/room depressurization, and heat recovery ventilation (HRV) may also be utilized to reduce the presence of volatile gasses in some cases. Other factors such as the types and levels of the volatile components present, the type of building construction, the cost of installation and operation, etc. will also have an impact on the particular type of remediation system employed.
Maintenance of the various components of the remediation system such as the ventilation fan and exhaust pipes must be periodically performed to ensure proper operation. Typically, such maintenance is performed by an in-person visit by a servicing agent contracted with the homeowner or building manager to service the remediation system. Such process is both costly and inefficient, often requiring the homeowner or building manager to be present during the servicing visit. Since a failure of the remediation system may occur without the knowledge of the building's occupants, there also may be periods of down-time in which remediation system is not fully operational, increasing the likelihood of vapor intrusion during the period of time between inspections.